1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file folders and, more particularly, to improved one-piece folders arranged vertically or horizontally with rigid spines for more ready identification and retrieval thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional file folders presently in use are of a one-piece material, folded so as to form a front leaf and a back leaf with the back leaf about three fourths inch higher than the front leaf. Such folders are open on three sides, top, left and right and are usually filed with the closed, or spine, side resting on the bottom of a file drawer. With the top and two sides of the folder open, a V pocket is formed between the front and back leaves for filing papers therein; while identification or indexing of the papers within the pocket is placed along the extended portion of the back leaf. This extended portion is usually die-cut so as to provide an off-setting tab for ready identification. Examples of such folders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,115,216 of Oct. 27, 1914, 1,308,471 of July 1, 1919, 2,062,436 of Dec. 1, 1936 and 3,459,361 of Aug. 5, 1969.